Sariel Rager
| Assign = senior operations manager, | Rank = lieutenant commander | Insignia = Uniform insignia image. }} Sariel Rager was a human woman alive during the 24th century who served as an officer in the Federation Starfleet. Biography Starships Enterprise By the year 2367, Ensign Rager served aboard the as a flight controller. That year, she was at the conn when the ship encountered a swarm of a cosmozoan lifeforms, of which was a member. ( ) She was also at the conn when the ship became trapped in a Tyken's Rift. Lack of dreams caused her to forget how to operate the conn, so she was ordered to sickbay by Commander William T. Riker and replaced by Kenny Lin. ( ) In 2369, Rager was serving aboard the Enterprise-D when the ship discovered a Dyson Sphere. She piloted the ship out of the sphere by executing a 90-degree roll to slip out of the quickly closing bay doors. ( ) Later that year, Rager was one of several crewmembers to be abducted by solanagen-based lifeforms and had several experiments conducted on her. Fortunately, she was rescued by Commander Riker. ( ) In 2370, the Enterprise-D rendezvoused with the shuttlecraft , carrying retired Captain Montgomery Scott. Scott formulated a plan to access the old logs of the original and recreate the gravity slingshot that propelled a Klingon bird-of-prey through time to the past. Rager was able to pilot the Enterprise-D into the Arhennius star, roughly following Scott and the back in time to 2293. ( ) Rager continued to serve aboard the Enterprise-D until its destruction in 2371, and quickly signed up for a position aboard the when it was launched in 2372. She continued to serve at conn and by 2379, Rager had been promoted to lieutenant. When Riker offered her a position as operations manager aboard the starship , she accepted. ( ) :In the , shortly after the Battle of the Bassen Rift, Rager departed the ''Enterprise but in this instance as a newly minted lieutenant commander to serve as second officer on the under Captain Gilaad Ben Zoma.'' Starship Titan Rager was on duty aboard the Titan when Melora Pazlar detected triquantum waves, a signature of transwarp conduits, and reallocated the sensor array from Tuvok to her use. She was also on duty when the Titan arrived at the Dyson sphere like object covering and hiding New Erigol, opening a communications channel which received no reply. ( |Gods of Night}}) After the Titan entered orbit of New Erigol, Rager received and played the message from the Caeliar indicating the ship could not depart the planet and would have no direct contact with the away team. Later, when the Titan attempted to send a strike team inside the sphere, Rager was responsible for charging the inverters, even though the attempt was a failure. ( |Mere Mortals}}) After former Earth Starfleet Captain Erika Hernandez offered to help the Titan escape New Erigol and the Caeliar, Rager was gently nudged away from the operations console by Hernandez, who programmed their deflector to emit a phase-shifted soliton field to control the subspace aperture. As the Titan engaged its engines, Captain Riker ordered Rager to divert all available power to the deflector. When the Borg Invasion of 2381 came to an abrupt end by the Caeliar absorbing the Borg Collective, the sudden change caused a great flood of emotions. This flood most visibly affected Titan counselor Deanna Troi; Christine Vale ordered Rager to get a medic to the Bridge immediately. ( |Lost Souls}}) In 2386, Rager was promoted to lieutenant commander. She also was heavily involved in the Titan s conflict with the Solanae, who had previously abducted her while she served on the Enterprise-D seventeen years earlier. ( ) Alternate(s) In an alternate reality in which the Cardassians discovered the Bajoran wormhole, Rager served as the flight controller of the under Captain Worf by 2374. She was killed in that year, when Worf engaged the Defiant s self-destruct system and ordered the ship into the sun of Qo'noS to destroy a massive Dominion fleet. ( ) Starfleet service record Appendices Connections Appearances (First appearance) * 2369 * * 2370 * * }} * 2371 * }} * * }} 2374 * * (Alternate version) 2379 * 2380 * 2381 * |Gods of Night}} * |Mere Mortals}} * |Lost Souls}} * 2382 * * 2385 * 2386 * }} External link * category:Humans category:Humans (24th century) category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) category:Starfleet ensigns category:Starfleet lieutenants category:Starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers category:uSS Enterprise-D personnel category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet commanders category:USS Titan personnel